Alone is what she is
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett sit outside a small cabin in a forest. No one else is there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Alone is what she is**

**Sam Puckett sit outside a small cabin in a forest. No one else is there. It's in the early fall.**

In her hands, Sam holds her old acoustic Martin D-28 guitar.

"Alone, that's what I am, for sure." says Sam, thinking about Freddie, her boyfriend that she was forced to move away from for certain reasons.

With a slightly sad look on her face, Sam starts to play a song.

"Freddie...I wonder what happened to him..." mumbles Sam.

On the table next to Sam is a bottle of beer and half of a pizza.

"Really sad that I had to leave Freddie and Carly behind and live the rest of my life here." says Sam.

Carly is Sam's BFF.

Nearly a month ago, it was Sam's 20th birthday and she celebrated it alone by eating a huge pizza and drinking some beer while watching TV.

Yes, she has a TV and sometimes she is lucky enough that it works.

Her birthday was such a time. The TV worked for a couple hours so Sam could watch an old Gangsta Girl episode.

"Life out here's not anything like back home in good old Seattle." says Sam. "I wish I could get back to how things were, but that's not gonna happen."

It has been almost 4 years since Sam moved away from Seattle.

She feel sad that she couldn't tell Carly and Freddie exactly why she had to move and where she would move.

Sam's mom and sister know, but they aren't allowed to tell anyone.

"I really hope both Carly and Freddie are okay." says Sam.

She really miss them a lot.

"Okay..." says Sam as she strum a big A-chord.

She put down the guitar.

As the sun goes down, Sam eat pizza and drink beer.

"Not bad." says Sam.

Today she wear a black tight t-shirt, baggy jeans and old combat boots.

"Well, one more day's over. Such a lame life I have." says Sam.

Sam take her things and enter the cabin.

"Goodnight, Sam." says Sam to herself as she kick off her boots and climb into her cozy bed, close her eyes and goes to sleep.

The next day, Sam wake up early as she usually does.

"Holy shit, such an amazing dream I had." says Sam as she open her eyes and slowly sit up in bed.

She put on her boots and walk outside to shit behind a huge tree.

After that she drink some beer and then she eat a simple breakfast.

When she's done with her breakfast, Sam cut some firewood for the fireplace so she won't be cold at night, now that it is fall.

Sam wish she still had her amazing modern life, but she has to live here in a cabin in the forest or else she might be killed by a person that Sam doesn't wanna even think about.

"La la la, me is hot." sings Sam with a tiny smile.

Once she has cut enough wood to last about a week or so, Sam goes for a swim in the nearby lake.

"It's been way to long since I did it with a guy." thinks Sam.

2 hours later, Sam eat a burger and drink coffee.

She does not watch TV because today is one of those times when her TV fail on her and does not wanna function.

"Damn, no TV today, it seems." says Sam.

4 hours later.

Sam is fishing in a river.

"No fish, how fucking typical." says Sam.

Sam put her fishing rod in a leather case and walk home to her cabin.

"I'm so beautiful." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam kick off her boots, climb into bed and take a nap.

2 hours later.

"Oh, no..." says Sam as she wake up, crying over the fact that she miss Freddie and Carly so much.

Sam drink some coffee.

Then she walk outside to piss behind some bushes.

After that she walk back inside, grab her acoustic Martin D-28 guitar and starts to play a song.

"I wish I knew if Freddie still remember me..." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam is eating pizza and watching TV.

She wear a black top and pink baggy sweatpants.

"At least the sun shines today." says Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

"Too bad that I can never get my awesome life back." says Sam.

She would love to move back home to Seattle, but she can't.

"My damn crap. Why am I so unlucky?" says Sam.

She walk outside to piss behind some bushes.

2 hours later.

"Freddie probably has a new girlfriend by now." says Sam.

Sam watch some TV.

"Nice. This movie is awesome." says Sam.

5 days later.

Sam is sleeping when suddenly someone knock on the door.

Sam get up and open the door and sees a FedEx girl.

"Are you Samantha Puckett...? This is for you." says the FedEx girl as she hand Sam a package.

"Yeah, I'm Sam." says Sam as she sign for the package.

The FedEx girl smile and then leave.

Sam open the package. Inside is a violet iPhone and a note from Freddie.

Sam reads the note, it says "Sam, babe. I still love you. Call me please. I miss you so much. Love from Freddie."

"Awwww!" says Sam, happy that Freddie still wait for her.

Sam switch on the phone and find Freddie's number already in it.

She call him.

"Hi, Sam. You can actually return home to me and Carly where you truly belong. Kevin Almundio is in prison now."

"Hi, Freddie. Are ya sure? I'd love to move back to Seattle."

"Yes, I am sure that Kevin is in prison. Come home, babe."

"Okay, then I'll move home. I've missed you so much and it's sexy that you've waited for me for so long and not found a new chick."

"I could never found a chick as hot as you."

"Alright, see ya on Saturday, Freddie. How's Carly?"

"Don't worry. She's okay."

"Sweet. See ya, my man."

"Yeah, my babe."

The next day, Sam prepare for her move back to Seattle.

And 2 days later, on Saturday, she step into Freddie's apartment.

"Hi, sexy Sam." says Freddie as he give Sam a kiss.

"It's awesome to be back." says Sam.

"I'm glad you're here." says Freddie.

"Okay, dude. I love ya so much." says Sam.

"Thanks. And I love you." says Freddie.

Sam and Freddie starts to make out with each other.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
